turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ford's Theatre
This is cover in both the Booth and Lincoln articles. Given what the Lincoln article says and your having Booth classified as an "Unnamed Historical Figure", I bet the story says only that Lincoln's assassination was popular Time-viewer recording without the Ford Theatre being mentioned. Delete. ML4E (talk) 23:41, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :I had to look it up and confirm, but actually it is Ford's Theatre that is named, not Lincoln or Booth. I probably never bothered to create a Ford's Theatre article because we already had Lincoln and Booth. :But properly speaking, Ford's Theatre is mentioned by name in the story, so I'm ok with keeping it. TR (talk) 23:46, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I really don't care either way. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:58, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Assassination of Abraham Lincoln Article You know, we already have articles for Abe Lincoln, John Wilkes Booth and Ford's Theatre itself. We also even have a photo (or illustration, that is) of Lincoln's assassination. I think it would make sense for an article about Lincoln's assassination to be made. I mean, we already have all the info we need on several articles and it was referenced in Before the Beginning where the assassination becomes a popular time-viewing recording. What do any of you guys think? Should we have an article about the Assassination of Abraham Lincoln or not? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:10, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :I could go either way. I'd like to have such an article if we can justify it, but I'm not sure the throwaway reference to the Time Viewer is enough. I can think of a couple AH novels about the assassination, and probably the best episode of NBC's short-lived time travel drama Timeless, but nothing that the Master of Alternate History has written. Turtle Fan (talk) 16:56, May 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think we can justify it. In all of HT's stories where Lincoln appears, the assassination doesn't happen. It gets referenced in numerous stories either set in OTL or with a POD well after 1865. There's really no reason for the event to have its own article.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 05:52, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :::Let's see what TR and ML4E think of this before it is decided if the articles about Lincoln's Assassination gets created or not, Matthew. I wanna here their opinions on the subject too, you know. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 17:00, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::Indeed. And Matthew, since you, like your banned alter ego before you, seem to think you can shut down discussion by fiat, I remind you that, while we let you say your piece as a courtesy, you don't get a vote in the decision making process. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:26, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::That seems a bit harsh TF. Matthew firmly stated his opinion but I don't see him trying to stifle debate. On the other hand, JCC's comment does seem to indicate he felt that way. ML4E (talk) 21:23, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I picked up a copy of Futureshocks from the library yesterday and want to reread "Before the Beginning" before commenting. I have a feeling that some of the references are so brief that a number of sub-sections and/or articles really should be deleted since they are not actually mentioned but want to check first. ML4E (talk) 17:38, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::The BTB reference is a quick reference to the theater itself in the context of awful vids. RELee has some squeamishness over the event when he learns of it in GotS. Neither seem to justify an article. TR (talk) 19:39, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :::No, I'm afraid they don't. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:26, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::Well crap then! Oh well, I guess it was still worth asking bout it, though. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:00, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yes, I checked the first part of the story where the recordings are mentioned and all it says is "Ford's Theater in 1865". This limited comment does suggest to me that the Lincoln and Booth sub-sections be removed since neither are named and the info is in the Ford Theater sub-section. ML4E (talk) 21:23, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Wouldn't it make more since to just put the info about Lincoln and Booth on the References to Historical Figures in Turtledove's Work article instead of just deleting their Before the Begining sections? Even though neither are mentioned, it's pretty obvious what the famous recording in Ford's Theatre in 1865 was. :::::Oh well, just leave it be. ML4E (talk) 19:41, May 27, 2019 (UTC)